Surfacing materials can be applied to a traditional surface (e.g. concrete, asphalt, compacted aggregate base, etc.) to provide one or more enhanced features. For instance, surfacing materials can be used to improve fall protection, abrasion resistance, skid resistance, chemical resistance, aesthetics, thermal stability, and many other features of a surface. These enhanced surfaces may be beneficial in many settings such as, but not limited to, playgrounds, exercise areas, pools, and water activity areas.